Mi primer año
by Sil.Cullen18
Summary: Una nueva chica entra en hogwarts en 3º año. Las cosas han cambiado y debe compartir cuarto con Malfoy. ¿Qué pasará entre ambos?
1. ¿Hermanos o?

_Mi primer año_

**Capítulo 1: ¿Hermanos o...?**

Dios santo, como odio todo esto... Tener que pasar "a través de las paredes", tomar un tren que me llevará a no sé dónde, no conozco a nadie... No, esto no podría ser peor.

Ow...

Traté fallidamente de llevar mis cosas hasta el tren. Pensé en llamar a mis padres y volver a casa, pero me senté en las maletas y puse mi cara entre mis manos.

Diablos. Dije en voz baja.

Hola. ¿Necesitas ayuda?. Miré al chico que me había hablado.

Mmmh... Claro... Gracias. Le dije mirándolo a los ojos, atrapada en ellos.

Me ayudó a llevar mis cosas hasta un vagón vacío. Allí le di las gracias y me acomodé. Él se fue.

Me senté y miraba con desgana por la ventana cuando aparecieron tres chicos. Uno rubio con ojos grises, y otros dos petizos y algo gorditos que tenían una tremenda cara de tontos. Los miré sin decir ni una palabra y volví a mirar por la ventana. Los tres chicos acomodaron sus cosas y el rubio se sentó a mi lado, mientras que los otros dos se sentaban enfrente.

¿Han visto a Potter?. Preguntó el rubio.

No Draco. Debe estar con sus tontos amiguitos, el pobre y la sangre sucia. Respondió uno de los otros dos.

Mmmh... No sería raro. Como odio a ese Potter...

¿Y esta vez qué te ha hecho, Draco?. Preguntaron.

Nada, simplemente lo odio. Es tan... Potter. Dijo como si estuviera pronunciando el nombre de alguna asquerosidad.

Hey Draco, acércate.

El rubio se acercó a sus dos amigotes y le susurraron algo. Luego volvió a su lugar.

¿Cómo te llamas?.

¿Quién se creía? No pensaba responderle.

Oye niña, te estoy hablando a ti.

Vuelve a decirme niña y juro que tu lindo rostro quedará irreconocible. Le respondí de mala manera.

Entonces respóndeme, maldita sea. Me tomó fuertemente por el brazo, girándome hacia él.

¡Me estás haciendo daño! Le reclamé e intenté golpearlo, pero me detuvo.

Respóndeme dulzura, y prometo no volver a tocarte.

Soy Silvana.

¿Silvana cuánto?

Eso no te interesa.

Dime o no te soltaré. Lo miré fulminándolo con la mirada.

Silvana Malfoy. ¿Contento?. No me fastidies más. Le dije soltándome.

¿M... Malfoy?. Repitió.

Sí. ¿Es que no escuchas bien?

Tienes el mismo apellido que yo.

¿Estás jugando o qué?

No. Sacó el documento de su bolsillo trasero. – Mira. Me lo mostró. Leí claramente "Draco Malfoy".

No lo puedo creer...

Yo menos.

No, no lo del apellido, sino, el que quizás tenga un pariente tan odioso y detestable como tú.

¿Yo solo? No eres ningún caramelo, para que sepas.

Eso es problema mío, y ya no fastidies.

No hablamos en todo el trayecto. Unos minutos antes de llegar, una chica de cabello enrulado castaño, pasó a avisar que tendría que cambiarme.

Oh, miren quién está aquí, nuestra gran amiga la sangre sucia. Dijo Draco.

No molestes Malfoy, no quiero meterme en problemas antes de llegar.

¿Sangre sucia?

Sí, no te juntes con ella Silvana... A menos que también seas sangre sucia, pero siendo una Malfoy, no lo creo así.

¿Es tu hermana?. Preguntó la chica.

No. Es mi prima. Dijo él.

Espero que no sea como tú.

Soy peor. ¿Dónde me cambio?. Pregunté.

Ven, yo te llevo. Dijo ella.

Salimos del vagón y me guió hasta uno que estaba vacío.

¿Eres pariente de Malfoy?

No que yo esté enterada, pero por alguna extraña razón tengo el mismo apellido que ese idiota.

Así que crees que es un idiota... Dijo sonriendo.

¿Tú no? Es insoportable, se cree que es lo mejor sobre la faz de la tierra.

Siempre ha sido así, nada lo cambiará. Pero no dejes que te moleste, el fastidia a medio mundo y un poco más.

Pues conmigo no se meterá, porque ya lo amenacé.

¿Qué le dijiste?

Que si se mete conmigo, su rostro quedará irreconocible.

Jajaja. Eres genial pequeña.

Lo sé, gracias.

Volví a mi vagón.

Al ir a sentarme, casi caigo en las piernas de Draco, de no ser porque él me tomó antes de que cayera.

¿Estás bien?

Sí, gracias. Le dije levantándome.

¿Te golpeaste?

No. ¿Por qué tan preocupado?

Pues... En caso de que fueras mi hermana menor, tendré que ocuparme de ti.

Sé cuidarme sola, gracias... Y... No te hagas ilusiones Draco, no cualquiera es pariente mío. Le dije con desprecio.

Al salir, me separé de mis "queridos" acompañantes de vagón y me llevaron al castillo con todos los enanos que entrarían a primer año.

Después de un largo rato de espera en lo que el sombrero viejo y feo cantaba su canción y que elegía a los demás alumnos para su casa, por fin llegó mi turno.

Silvana Malfoy. Pronunció la profesora McGonagall.

En el salón se escuchó un repentino "Ohh", y escuché a todos preguntarle a Draco por lo bajo si era su hermana, el muy desgraciado dijo a todos que sí.

Este año... La profesora los hizo callar. – Este año entrará a nuestro colegio la señorita Malfoy, que proviene de la academia Beuxbatons, en Francia. Entrará en 3º año. Espero que la hagan sentir como en casa.

Me senté en el taburete y me pusieron el sombrero en la cabeza.

Mmmh. Otra Malfoy, ¿Eh?. Seguro eres hermana de Draco, ¿No?.

Si fuera su pariente ten por seguro que ya hubiera intentado suicidarme.

Muy bien... ¿Gryffindor?...

No.

¿Hufflepuff?

¿Crees que soy tan tonta como para mandarme con esa bola de inadaptados sociales?

¿Ravenclaw?

Odio estudiar.

Entonces será... ¡Slytherin!

Gracias.

Me quité el sombrero y mientras todos en mi mesa me esperaban aplaudiendo, miré al chico que antes me había ayudado con las maletas, estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Al llegar a la mesa, Draco hizo que me sentara a su lado.

¡Bienvenida, hermana de Draco!

Tengo mi propio nombre, y no soy su hermana, es solo coincidencia que tengamos el mismo apellido. Le respondí fríamente.

Bien, cálmate pequeña. Lo miré con desprecio y no respondí.

La cena concluyó en paz, y al finalizar el director se levantó para darnos un anuncio "de suma importancia".

Alumnos, este año hemos optado por una nueva modalidad respecto a los compañeros de habitación.

En todo el salón se escuchó un "Ohh" de desagrado por parte de los alumnos.

Debido a lo desastrosos que son los varones entre ellos, y que siempre terminan peleándose por alguna razón, este año pondremos a prueba tener a un chico y una chica en una habitación a ver como es la convivencia.

¿Qué? ¡Diablos! Esperaba estar con compañeras y ahora tendré que estar en compañía de un... asqueroso, tonto e inútil "hombre".

Serán asignados compañeros de habitación los alumnos de distintos sexos que sean del mismo año y de igual apellido. Es todo. Carraspeó. – Buenas noches.

Oh dios... De seguro me iba a tocar estar con Draco Malfoy, eso sí era mala suerte.

Nos paramos y nos dirigimos a la sala común de Slytherin.

La prefecta de mi casa me mostró cuál sería mi habitación, y sí, definitivamente tenía que compartirla con Draco.

¿Eres la hermana?.

No. Suspiré. – No entiendo por qué todos preguntan lo mismo.

Es que al tener el mismo apellido...

Sí, sí, se crea confusión, pero gracias a dios no, no soy su hermana, ni su prima, ni nada.

Bien.

Se fue y quedé sola en el cuarto. Me dispuse a ordenar mis cosas.

Cuando ya tuve todo listo, me quité el uniforme, y estando solo en ropa interior, me puse a buscar mi pijama. En ese momento, Draco entró en la habitación... sin golpear.

¡Ah! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Nunca te enseñaron a tocar a una puerta antes de entrar?. Dije tapándome como pude con lo primero que encontré.

Jajaja. Me silbó. – Disculpa, pero este también es mi cuarto. Dijo sentándose en su cama, mirándome con picardía.

¡Ya! ¡Sal del cuarto!. Grité histérica.

¿Por qué? Ya vístete, no seas paranoica. Juro no mirar. Se tapó los ojos con las manos.

Me miras una sola vez y te golpearé. Busqué mi pijama y me lo puse. – Ya está.

Tanto para nada...

¿Nada? ¿Esto es nada?. Le dije parándome y poniéndome en pose. – Yo no diría que no es nada.

Tienes razón... Tienes un lindo cuerpo. Me dijo sonriente. Me puse roja.

Gracias...

Por nada.

Se levantó y buscó algo en su baúl. Sacó un pantalón largo bastante ancho y comenzó a desvestirse. Yo lo miraba impresionada.

¡Hay! ¡No me mires!. Dijo imitándome.

¡Hey! Yo no hablo así. Le dije sonriendo.

Me guiñó un ojo y siguió en lo suyo. Se quitó toda la ropa (excepto la interior, bu) y se puso el pantalón que había sacado del baúl.

¿Duermes así?

Sí.

¿Sin nada arriba? ¿No te da frío?

Para nada.

Miré su cuerpo. ¡Wow! Tenía los abdominales marcados en el estómago, y también tenía unos fornidos brazos. ¡Qué físico! Era simplemente impresionante.

¿Qué tanto me miras, eeeh?.

¿Uhm?... Nada... Estaba pensando.

¿En lo hermoso que soy?. Dijo haciéndose el galán al echarse el cabello hacia atrás.

No. Lo miré con desagrado. – No pensaría eso de ti no porque me dieran todo el dinero mágico de mi familia.

Admite que tengo un físico increíble, por lo menos.

No. No lo tienes.

¡Anda!. Se me acercó y se arrodilló frente a mi cama. – Sé que lo crees.

¡No! Ya... acuéstate y no fastidies más.

Se acostó en mi cama, muy cerca mío, acurrucándome en sus brazos. Me sentí tan bien en ese momento...

¡¿Qué haces?!

Me dijiste que me acostara, ¿No?

En tu cama. Lo miré con notable desprecio y me liberé de él. – No somos parientes, no somos amigos, no somos NADA, así que ve a tu cama y no te me acerques. Lo empujé y tiré de mi cama.

Podríamos ser amigos, ¿No?.

No.

¿Por qué?. Preguntó haciéndose la víctima.

Porque no suelo entablar amistad con los hombres, por eso.

¿¡Acaso eres lesbiana?!

No... Pero no tengo amigos varones y espero que siga siendo así. Además, nosotros no tenemos nada en común, no podríamos hablar de nada. Buenas noches. Me acosté y apagué la luz.

Buenas noches...

Estuve despierta un buen rato pensando en lo que Draco me había dicho. Pero, yo no podía ser su amiga... Él no me caía lo suficientemente bien como para que entrara en mi círculo de amistades... Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba mejor... ¡No tenía amigos allí! Todos estaban en Francia... Y quien sabe hasta cuándo no los volvería a ver... Tenía que hacerme de nuevos amigos rápidamente.

Finalmente, sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormida.

Al otro día, el primero en despertar fue Draco, quien me despertó tirándose encima mío en la cama... Casi lo mato de un almohadazo. ¡Qué idiota! Aunque reímos... Pero aún así no me gustaban esas "bromitas".

Me levanté sin ganas de hacer nada, pero igualmente fui a clases... Pero me dormí en una, así que me mandaron a mi cuarto a que descansara un poco, ¿Desde cuando los profesores son tan considerados?... Bueno, aunque, a decir verdad, le caía bien al Prof. Snape, así que... Tenía que aprovechar mi buena suerte mientras durara.

Dormí hasta que Draco llegó de terminadas las clases.

¿Qué hora es?. Pregunté frotándome los ojos con aire remolón pensando que era más temprano.

Mmmh. Las 9.

Ah... ¿¡Qué?!. Dije exaltada. ¿Acaso tanto había dormido?

Dormiste toda la tarde...

Ew... ¿De qué me perdí?

De nada en especial... Perezosa... Murmuró por lo bajo.

¿Qué dijiste?

Nada...

Bien...

¿Qué harás ahora?

Supongo que ponerme a copiar toda la tarea. ¿Me la pasas?

No.

¿Por qué?. Lo notaba enojado.

Porque estoy de mal humor y no quiero hacer nada por nada ni por nadie...

Vete al diablo Malfoy.

Tú también... Malfoy trucha.

¡Muérete!

Salí furiosa de la habitación. ¿Podía ser posible que Draco fuera tan idiota?... Oh rayos, disculpen por esa pregunta, ya que si vamos al caso, todos los hombres son iguales o más idiotas que otros...


	2. Una cita inesperada

**Capítulo 2: Una "cita" inesperada.**

Salí de la sala común y fui a vagar un rato por el colegio. Pensé que quizás podría ir a la biblioteca a ver si tenían algo interesante que leer, y me aventuré a buscarla, porque no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba... y si es que había una biblioteca en aquél lugar.

Después de algún rato perdida en alguna parte del castillo, llegué hasta un pasillo en el que había varias puertas con carteles que indicaban que salón era. Fui leyendo poco a poco hasta que al final del condenado pasillo encontré la biblioteca. Entré y le pedí a la bibliotecaria que me enseñara donde había alguna novela o algo así para entretenerme un rato. Me señaló un pasillo largo y ancho con más de 400 libros, seguro. Recorrí todo, buscando algo que fuera de mi agrado. Al cabo de algunos minutos encontré una novela sobre "el señor oscuro y su tenebrosa y malévola vida"... ¿Es que acaso hacía mal a alguien si tan solo ponían Voldemort? ¡Qué paranoicos que son estos tipos!

Me dirigí a una mesa donde había dos chicos y una chica. Al parecer hacían su tarea. Me senté en la mesa de al lado y comencé a leer bastante metida en mi lectura, cuando sentí que me tocaban el brazo y salté del susto. Al darme vuelta me topé con unos increíbles y profundos ojos azules muy... demasiado cerca de mí.

¿Sí?... Dije apartándome un poco para poder verle la cara completa. Era el amable chico que me había ayudado con mi equipaje.

Disculpa por interrumpirte. Dijo sonriendo dulcemente. Yo sentí que me derretía ante aquella tierna sonrisa y esa mirada atrapante.

No hay... problema. Le dije sonriendo también. - ¿Qué necesitas?

Tú... Tú hoy no fuiste a clase... ¿Por qué?

Ah eso. Sonreí tímidamente. – Me quedé dormida.

¿Dormida?... Cuéntame acerca de eso. Me dijo divertido mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba junto a mí, mirándome con dulzura.

Pues, es bastante tonto...

Le conté como había sido todo.

¿Snape te dejo... Mejor dicho, te mandó a dormir?

Sí. ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa?

Porque ese profesor es una rata...

Mmmh. No... Conmigo es muy bueno.

Ah de ser así porque eres una Malfoy. Dijo haciendo énfasis al pronunciar Malfoy.

No lo sé...

El profesor Snape adora a toda persona que venga de la familia Malfoy.

Pero yo no soy nada del otro Malfoy. Le respondí.

¿Ah no?... Creí que eras hermana de Draco... Son... Iguales.

¡Oye! No me ofendas... Tengo mejor carácter y soy más bonita e inteligente. Le dije divertida.

Jaja. Sobre eso no cabe duda. Me acarició la cabeza.

Tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?.

Harry.

¿Harry...?

Harry Potter.

¿Po… Potter…?

Sí... ¿Por qué?

En el vagón en el que yo venía estaba Draco y dos chicos más hablando de ti...

Ah, eso. Pensé que ibas a salirme con lo mismo de siempre.

¿Lo mismo de siempre?

Sí, ya sabes. Eso de "cómo se siente ser el niño que sobrevivió al avada kedabra y todo eso"... No es divertido tener que decir siempre lo mismo.

Pues disculpa... Pero no tengo ni la menor idea sobre lo que me estás hablando.

¿A no?. Se sorprendió.

No. ¿Me podrías explicar?

Mmmh. Otro día mejor, ¿Sí?... No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Esta bien.

Y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Silvana.

Bonito nombre... Lástima el apellido.

Lo mismo opino yo. Le sonreí.

Estábamos aburridos y en la biblioteca hacía calor, así que salimos a escondidas un rato al patio, cerca del lago. Nos sentamos bajo un árbol y nos pusimos a charlar y a contar cosas sobre nuestras vidas... Aunque, en realidad, la única que dijo cosas sobre sus vacaciones o nombró a su familia, fui yo, Harry no quiso hablar.

Harry...

¿Sí?

¿Qué era eso que me dijiste hace rato en la biblioteca? Lo de... "tener que decir siempre lo mismo". Explícamelo, por favor, tengo intriga.

Está bien. Suspiró. – Cuando yo tenía maso menos un año de edad... Voldemort fue a casa de mis padres y los asesinó... Luego trató de matarme a mí, pero no pudo gracias a un hechizo que mi madre había hecho para protegerme por sobre todas las cosas, y... Se quitó los cabellos de la frente y me mostró su cicatriz. – Lo único que pudo hacerme fue esta cicatriz y... Bueno... Me "pasó" algunos de sus poderes.

Ya veo... Lo miré y note en sus ojos una mirada triste, que parecía estar perdida en los recuerdos. – Disculpa si te hice recordar cosas horribles, no fue mi intención.

No te preocupes. Sonrió. – Estoy bien...

En ese momento, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el ambiente se volvió algo... Bueno, no sé como explicarlo, lo que importa fue que... Pasó lo que yo esperaba con ansias. Harry y yo nos besamos. ¿Lo explico con detalles?... Sí... Que más da.

Nos acercamos ambos con los ojos cerrados, nuestros labios se unieron, luego paso a ser un beso francés (mejor conocido como "beso de lengua"), él me tomó por la cintura y yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. No sé exactamente por cuánto tiempo habremos estado así, pero sé que no fue poco. Y todo iba muy bien, hasta que...

¡¿Harry Potter!? ¿Señorita Malfoy?. Nos separamos de inmediato y vimos parado allí observándonos con cara de asco al "Señor" Flich.

Sí, ¿Qué sucede?. Dijo Harry conservando la calma.

¿Qué sucede?... Estaba asustada, era el primer día en ese colegio y presentía que ya iba a recibir un castigo. – Sucede que ahora mismo me acompañarán a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore.

¡No!... Dije sin pensar. – No podemos ir allí... Usted, no sería capaz...

¿A no? ¿Quiere probar de qué soy capaz, srita. Malfoy?

Pero... No estábamos haciendo nada malo. Le repliqué.

No, pero estaban fuera del colegio en deshoras.

Está bien Sil. Vamos Flich, antes de que se haga más tarde... Aunque de todos modos no creo que el profesor Dumbledore nos reciba a estas horas.

A éstas y más tarde también. Dijo el viejo feo comenzando a caminar.

Harry caminaba tranquilo, sin preocupación aparente, mientras yo me moría de miedo y pensaba en qué iba a decirle al director.

Al llegar a la oficina, yo estaba casi temblando. Harry me miró y al notar esto, me tomó de la mano y me susurró que todo iba a estar bien, que lo dejara en sus manos.

Entró el director, nos saludó y nos hizo tomar asiento. Harry no soltó mi mano en ningún momento.

Buenas noches Flich, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí con el señor Potter y la señorita Malfoy?. Dijo amablemente.

Eh encontrado a estos dos depravados besándose casi desnudos a las orillas del lago, profesor Dumbledore.

Oh mi dios, esas son acusaciones muy graves. Miró a Harry y le guiñó un ojo. – Y dígame Flich, ¿Tiene pruebas de lo que está diciendo?.

No... Pero... Yo los vi... El "señor" Potter tenía sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la señorita Malfoy mientras se besaban. Miré al director y me sonrió. Luego, se puso serio y habló.

Oiga bien Flich, cuando deba decir algo de los alumnos, diga la verdad, porque podría causar la expulsión de alguno de ellos sin que hayan hecho nada malo. ¿Está claro? No me venga con más historias inventadas, porque ya he tenido muchos problemas con los padres de algunos alumnos por culpa de usted. Flich se quedó callado y lo miró con repulsión. – Muy bien señor Potter, podría decirme lo que realmente sucedió. Le dijo amablemente a Harry.

Sí. Silvana y yo nos encontramos en la biblioteca así yo le pasaba algunas tareas que no pudo copiar hoy en clases por órdenes del profesor Snape y luego salimos al patio a tomar algo de aire. Estábamos sentados bajo un árbol cerca de la orilla del lago sí, pero no casi desnudos, y yo en ningún momento me atreví a poner una mano encima de ella ya que no era el lugar ni el tiempo correctos para tales actos de los cuales nos acusa Flich. Lo único que es cierto es que estábamos besándonos, pero, dígame señor Dumbledore, ¿Acaso usted nunca hizo algo así con su novia en el colegio?. Dijo Harry con tranquilidad y cierta confianza.

Claro que sí. Nunca fui un alumno muy ejemplar que digamos. Dijo Dumbledore con una pícara sonrisa. – Entonces. Miró a Flich. – Usted, la próxima vez venga con acusaciones verdaderas. Y ustedes dos. Nos miró. – Felicitaciones por su noviazgo, pero saben que no pueden salir del colegio a estas horas de la noche.

Sí, yo ya lo sabía. Dijo Harry. – Pero ella no. Acepto toda la culpabilidad en el asunto.

Muy bien señores y señorita, pueden retirarse. Buenas noches.

Salimos y seguimos el mismo camino que Flich por algunos minutos. Antes de pasarlo, Harry le susurró algo.

Esta vez no lograste meterme en problemas viejo zorro. Le dijo.

Flich lo miró con odio y nosotros echamos a correr antes de que nos asesinara o algo parecido.

Me acompañó hasta la entrada de Slytherin y allí nos despedimos... Con un beso en la boca.

Cuando entré, en la sala común solo había una persona y no sabía quién era, ya que estaban las luces apagadas y la persona estaba de espaldas a mí, sentado en un sillón junto al fuego del hogar.

Era hora de que vuelvas, ¿No? ¿Adónde habías ido tan tarde?. Se dio vuelta y me miró, era Draco...


	3. Familiares

**Capítulo 3: Familiares**

¿Y bien?... Me miró. - ¿No me dirás adónde estábas?

Yo no tengo nada que explicarte ni decirte. Buenas noches. Me dirigí a mi cuarto, cuando Draco me tomó por el brazo fuertemente y me trajo hacia él.

Me dirás dónde diablos estubiste Silvana. No puedes salir así porque sí a estas horas, y mucho menos sola. ¡Estaba preocupado!

Eso es tu problema Draco. Déjame en paz, no necesito que cuides de mí... Menos sin ser nada mío.

¿A sí? ¿Eso crees?

Sí. Además, ¿Por qué habría de darte explicaciones?

Me las merezco, soy tu compañero de cuarto. No soportaré que entres y salgas a la hora que se te de la gana.

Déjame en paz.

¡Dime dónde y con quién estabas!

Ar... ¡Estaba en el patio con Harry Potter! ¡Mi novio! ¿Entiendes?. Me solté. – Y ahora, déjame en paz que tú no eres quién para venir a pedirme explicaciones a mí, ya soy bastante grande como para saber lo que hago y con quien salgo. No me fastidies la existencia Draco Malfoy. Lo miré enfurecida y al entrar al cuarto, cerré de un portazo.

Pensamientos de Draco:

¡Arrrg! ¡Esto no puede ser posible! Esa belleza con el imbécil de Potter?... Dios mio... Además... ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?... Osea, yo soy mucho más bonito, además de inteligente y gracioso... Ya verá ese infeliz cuando lo encuentre por ahí, juro que lo haré prometer por su madre muerta que no volverá a acercarse a mi chica.

Conciencia de Draco:

_Ya tranquilízate. No puedes ponerte así de histérico por una chica... Y menos por una chica que no te tiene en su lista de chicos apreciados._

¡Ya cállate! ¡Nunca me ayudas en nada!. Pensó Draco.

_Está bien, pero solo una cosa más te diré, esa niña no te conviene, no solo porque está con Potter, sino porque ella, es tu hermana..._

¿Hermana...?

Draco dejó de hablar con su conciencia y pensó "¿Hermana?".

¡Diablos! Cada vez estoy más loco, y todo por culpa de Potter. Pero... ¿Hermana?... No puede ser... ¿Y si quizás...? No... Eso sería imposible.

Fuera su hermana o no, Draco debía averiguarlo. En ese mismo instante tomó un pedazo de pergamino y la pluma de alguien que había dejado sus cosas allí y escribió una carta a su padre preguntándole si él no sabía nada de una posible hermana perdida o de su madre. Luego, la mandó (sí, a esa hora) con su lechuza y se fue a dormir, aunque no pegó un ojo en toda la noche pensando en lo que su "conciencia" le había "dicho".

A la mañana siguiente...

Sonó el despertador temprano y me levanté enseguida ya que debía bañarme. Ví que Draco tenía ojeras y me miró con algo de tristeza. ¿Sería por lo que le había dicho la noche anterior? ¡No!... ¿O sí?... Y después de todo, ¿A mí que diablos me importaba ese maldito infeliz? Se metía en mi vida, así que si lo que quería eran respuestas, yo se las daría sin importarme el daño que pudiera hacerle.

Tome mi ropa y fui al baño. Después de bañarme, vestirme y alistarme para clases, bajé en compañía de Draco hasta el comedor, pero sin una palabra de por medio... Ni siquiera "buenos días", algo le pasaba... ¿Estaría bien?...

Luego del desayuno me dirigí a clases, donde me encontré con Harry. Nos saludamos cariñosamente, y me senté junto a él. Una chica que llegó detrás nuestro me quedó mirando con mala cara, ¿Por qué sentía que todos los alumnos me detestaban?...

Transcurrido algún tiempo de clases, nos mandó a llamar Dumbledore a Draco y a mí. ¿En qué nuevo problema me había metido...?

Nos dirigimos en silencio hasta la oficina de Dumbledore. Me llevé una sorpresa al ver a otra persona allí. Era un tipo alto, vestido de negro. Tenía el cabello largo, lacio y blanco.

Buenos días papá. Dijo Draco.

Buenos días Draco. ¿Por qué la carta de anoche?. Dijo sin siquiera percatarse de mi presencia. ¿Qué rayos hacía yo allí?

Por ella. Me señaló y en ese instante el padre de Draco tomó noción de que yo estaba allí.

Se acercó a mí, me miró como examinándome y luego acarició mi mejilla con dulzura. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?...

Es idéntica... Murmuró.

¿Idéntica a quién?. Preguntó Draco con algo de temor.

A tu madre...

¿Ella es...?

Sí, ella es tu hermana... En ese momento tomé conciencia de lo que sucedía.

Disculpen... Ambos. Los miré a los dos. – Pero... Yo no puedo ser su hija, y Draco no puede ser mi hermano...

Silvana, eres igual a tu madre... Que es la madre de Draco también.

Oigan, si mi madre fuera la madre de él, y usted mi padre... Supongo que siempre ubiéramos estado juntos como una familia, ya que a mi madre no le gusta separarse de sus familiares... Y además... Mi padre está en mi casa.

No es así Silvana... ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

Narcisa.

Narcisa. Susurró Draco. – Papá, ¿Has traído las fotos viejas que tienes de mi madre?

Sí, traje una. Sacó un papel algo arrugado y amarillento de su bolsillo y me lo pasó. Lo desdoblé y me llevé tal sorpresa que quise salir corriendo de la oficina, pero no se por que razón me quedé paralizada. Allí estaba... Era ella, era mi mamá. Alrededor de 20 años... Cabello rubio, ojos verdosos con un poco de gris... Buena figura, y... Estaba con el padre de Draco, abrazados, felices... En una iglesia... Esto no podía ser posible.

¿Usted...?

Sí... Ella fue mi esposa...

¿Fue?...

Sí. Nos sentamos los tres. Draco y yo nos sentamos uno junto a otro con una gran intriga sobre lo que nos tenía que decir su... Mejor dicho... Nuestro padre. – Cuando Narcisa se quedó embarazada, ambos creímos que sería solo un bebé... Pero al momento del parto, nacieron dos... Yo estaba furioso con ella, ya que pensé que ella siempre había tenido idea de que eran dos en vez de uno. Así que al tercer día de nacidos ustedes dos, tomé a Draco y me lo llevé conmigo, al principio... Yo no quería una hija... Entonces, cuando Narcisa salió del hospital, hizo los papeles del divorcio, y la custodia de ustedes, fue que Draco se quedaría conmigo y tú con Narcisa. Luego, se mudó a Francia y seguí contactado con ella mediante cartas, porque ella quería saber de Draco... Hasta que un día, dejó de escribir. Le mandé carta tras carta preguntándole por qué no había escrito más, y lo único que me dijo, fue que se había cansado de mí y de mis reproches, y que se despedía de mí. Fue la última carta... Y me vino con un precioso regalo... Una foto de ambas. Sacó otro papel amarillento, arrugado y viejo de su bolsillo y nos lo enseño. En la foto, estábamos mi madre, y yo de pequeña, cuando tenía alrededor de 5 años.

¿Por qué no querías tener una hija?. Preguntó Draco.

No lo sé... Supongo que no quería enfrentarme a lo que mis conocidos se enfrentaban cuando sus hijas crecían... Hacerce a la idea de que la pequeña de la casa dejaba de ser tu nena para convertirse en una señorita... y de que conmenzara a salir con chicos y ya no estubiera más con el padre.

No sabes cuánta falta me has hecho... Le dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Discúlpame por ser tan imbécil hija. Me abrazó. – Me he perdido los mejores años de tu vida, y todo por un maldito capricho.

Eso... Me sequé las lágrimas. – Eso ya no importa... Lo único que importa ahora es que por fin estamos juntos...

Sí, es cierto. Quitó unas lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas y nos dijo a ambos que volviéramos a clases.

Draco y yo salimos de la oficina del director. Él no había derramado ni una lágrima, ni tampoco había demostrado señales de estar feliz por algo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Draco...

¿Qué?

¿Estás... enojado?...

Sí.

¿Por qué?. Me paré frente a él y lo miré a los ojos.

Porque... Bah, son cosas mías.

Siguió caminando. Lo tomé por el brazo y lo giré hacia mí.

Por favor, dime...

¡Porque me gustas! Maldita sea... La primera vez que siento algo por alguien que no sea yo mismo y todo tiene que arruinarse, si no es por el infeliz de Potter que ahora sale contigo es porque descubrimos que eres mi hermana... ¡Esto no podría ser peor!

Pero Draco...

¿Qué? No intentes decirme que todo va a ponerse bien porque ¡ya no me creo nada!. Siempre es lo mismo, preferiría morir.

¡Calmate!. Le di una cachetada. – Quieres escucharme... ¿Por favor?

¿Qué?

Ni siquiera pienses en lo que acabas de decir.

¿En que cosa?

En morir...

¿Por qué? Sería mejor que vivir esta estúpida vida.

Draco... Ya encontrarás un amor que te corresponda... Debes pensar en mí como una amiga... No te puedes enamorar de una amiga.

Pues ya es tarde... Además, ¿Qué es eso de "un amor que te corresponda"? ¿O es que acaso vas a negar que tú también estás enamorada de mí?

Draco yo...

No me mientas... Sé lo que sientes... Sé lo que quieres hacer cada vez que me miras a los ojos... Cada vez que me sientes cerca de ti, cada vez que me ves... Quieres abrazarme y te resistes, quieres besarme y no puedes, quieres tenerme solo para ti pero sabes que no debes hacerlo...

¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí, Draco Malfoy!

Lo sé todo porque somos mellizos y sé lo que piensas y lo que te sucede y créeme que tampoco es facil para mí verte abrazada a ese desgraciado y no poder romperle la cara de una trompada... O verte besándolo y pensar que quizás podríamos ser nosotros dos...

Draco cállate... Comenzaba a entender lo que estaba diciendo, porque todo eso me pasaba y aunque quisiera negarlo el siempre iba a saber si era o no-verdad lo que estaba diciéndole... Me sentía tan impotente.

¡No!

¡Cállate de una buena vez!. Comencé a llorar en el momento en que todos salian de clases.

Harry salió del salón y al verme allí frente a Draco llorando se acercó. Parecía furioso. Me abrazó y acurrucó en sus brazos mirando con odio a Draco.

¿Qué diablos le hiciste Malfoy?

Nada que pueda solucionarse con tu "amor" Potter.

¿De qué hablas?

No me hagas caso... Cuñadito.

¿Cuñado?...

Él es mi hermano... Dije como respondiendo a su pregunta.

¿Qué?

Sí, así que ten cuidado con hacerle daño o me aseguraré de que sufras de la manera más dolorosa posible Potter. Lo miró con desprecio, le golpeó el hombro con el suyo al pasar y se fue.

¿Qué sucede aquí?

El padre de... Mi padre... Vino y nos contó toda la historia... Y Draco y yo somos hermanos...

¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

No bromearía con eso Harry...

Draco no volvió a aparecer en todo el día.

Al final del día, volví a la sala común. Tampoco estaba allí... Lo busqué por todo el lugar y no había rastros de Draco por ninguna parte de la enorme edificación...

Salí al patio con una pequeña linterna y lo busqué también por la orilla del lago y por los alrededores, hasta que por fin dí con él...


	4. Problemas en el castillo

**Capítulo 4: Problemas en el castillo**

Draco, ¿Estás bien?...

Déjame solo...

Me senté junto a él y lo observe interrogatoriamente.

¿Qué tanto me miras?

¿Por qué no volviste a clases hoy?

No tenía ganas.

Draco, dime que te sucede.

Ya sabes muy bien lo que me pasa, así que hazme el favor de irte... Miró hacia el suelo.

Lo tomé suavemente por el mentón y lo miré a los ojos.

¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando en este momento?

No...

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en los labios. Luego lo miré y sonreí. Estaba sorprendido.

¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Porque así lo sentí.

No me mientas. De seguro lo hiciste porque me tienes lástima.

Draco yo...

No me digas mentiras Silvana. Prefiero vivir con una dolorosa verdad a ilusionarme con mentiras piadosas que luego me lastimen más...

Pero no me entiendes... Yo...

Basta. Puso su mano tapándome delicadamente la boca. – Por favor, ve a dormir... Yo iré en un rato más...

Me acerque un poco a él y me quedé allí sentada sin decir ni una palabra.

Después de un rato sentada ahí sin moverme comenzó a darme frío. Draco vio esto y como no tenía ningún abrigo, me abrazo para darme calor... Fue muy tierno. Me sentí muy bien en ese momento, sentía protección y amor... Pero yo sabía que nada de eso podía ser y me dolía. Sentía impotencia, tenía ganas de llorar y de estar con él aunque el mundo entero me lo prohibiera.

¿Mejor?

Sí, gracias.

Mmmh... Lo mejor ahora será que vayamos adentro.

Está bien.

Cuando íbamos entrando apareció Harry en las puertas del castillo.

Silvana, ¿Qué haces con él?

Estaba preocupada por mi hermano, así que salí a buscarlo.

Ven conmigo. Harry me tomó fuertemente por la muñeca y me tiró hacia él. – No quiero que te le acerques a Draco.

Harry... Él es mi hermano... Además vamos en el mismo curso y estamos en el mismo cuarto, sería difícil alejarme de él. Mmmh... Y que yo sepa no tienes razones para estar celoso, así que contrólate. Salí a buscarlo porque estaba preocupada y tenía que hablar algunas cosas con él.

¿Qué cosas?

Temas familiares.

Así es, no te metas en asuntos de familias, Potter.

Harry lo miró con odio y lo golpeó.

¡Draco!... ¡Harry mira lo que has hecho!. Me arrodillé junto a Draco. El golpe lo había tomado por sorpresa y Harry lo había golpeado en la nariz, así que estaba sangrando.

¿Qué? ¿Te importa más él que yo?

Vuelvo a decirte que él es mi hermano... A ti te conocí ayer y te inventaste que éramos novios frente a Dumbledore para que no te castigaran, pero si te la creíste en serio, hazte a la idea de que vuelves a la soltería.

¿Estás dejándome?

Sí. Ven Draco... Lo ayudé a pararse y le di un pañuelo descartable que tenía en el bolsillo para que se tapara la nariz con eso.

Comencé a caminar con él hacia las escaleras para ir a la enfermería cuando Harry me tomó por el brazo con fuerza y me giró hacia él.

Silvana recapacita... Espero que sepas bien lo que haces.

Sé muy bien lo que hago Potter. Ya soy grande y tomo mis propias decisiones. Me solté y seguí con Draco. Harry volvió a tomarme por el brazo con mucha fuerza. Me estaba haciendo daño...

Suéltame, me lastimas... Dije tratando de liberarme sin resultados.

Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me expliques el porqué de tus decisiones.

¡Ya suéltala!. Dijo Draco y lo golpeó. Harry cayó al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza.

Maldito bastardo...

Harry se recuperó y saltó encima de Draco. Comenzaron a pelear y rodaron escaleras abajo. En el suelo estaba Harry y Draco encima de él golpeándolo sin piedad. Harry se defendía como podía. Yo estaba desesperada gritándoles que pararan. Claro que, no me hicieron caso. De un momento a otro Draco pasó a estar bajo Harry y éste golpeándolo con ganas. Ambos estaban sangrando. Harry tenía roto un labio y a Draco le sangraba la nariz y tenía rota una ceja. Siguieron peleando hasta que llegó la profesora McGonagall... En bata de noche y los separó.

Los tres fuimos llevados a dirección.

Buenas noches alumnos. Por Dios señores... ¿Qué les ha pasado en los rostros?. Saludó el profesor Dumbledore.

Buenas noches. Dijimos los tres.

Albus, los señores Potter y Malfoy estaban peleando a las trompadas al final de las escaleras de la entrada al castillo... A estas horas de la noche... Y desconozco los motivos de la pelea.

Pelearon por mí. Dije.

¿Por usted?. Dijo Dumbledore.

Sí. Harry quería que le dijera algo y me tomó por el brazo... Como no me soltaba, me quejé y Draco, perdiendo la paciencia lo golpeó. Si hay que castigar a alguien... Solo castígueme a mí.

Oh no señorita Malfoy. Para nada. El castigado aquí... Mejor dicho, los castigados, serán los señores Potter por obligarla a decirle algo sin su autorización, y Malfoy por golpear a alguien.

¡Fue para defender a mi hermana!. Dijo Draco exaltado. – No iba a permitir que este inútil la lastimara.

Está bien que cuide a su hermana Malfoy, pero no de esa manera...

Pues no sé de otra manera... Además, le estaba haciendo daño. Tomó con cuidado el brazo del que Harry me había tomado y le mostró que aún tenía marcada la mano de Harry.

Después de decirle a los chicos cuales serían sus respectivos castigos, nos dejó irnos.

Draco y yo fuimos directo a nuestro cuarto sin decir ni una sola palabra durante el trayecto. Al llegar, fuimos directo al baño y le lavé y curé las heridas que tenía en la cara.

Gracias...

De nada. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Sí.

Que bueno. Le sonreí.

Y... ¿Por qué fue lo de hoy?

No sé de qué hablas.

El beso.

¿Qué beso?. Dije haciéndome la tonta.

El beso que me diste hace rato...

No me dejaste explicarte antes, no lo haré ahora. Quise irme a mi cama cuando me tomó por la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas. – Draco... Estaba roja. - ¿Qué haces?...

Dime por qué me diste ese beso...

No.

Dime o tendré que quitarte la respuesta de mala manera.

¿A sí? Pues bien... Adelante. Le dije retándolo.

Como desees princesa.

Se acercó poco a poco a mis labios y nos besamos. Durante varios minutos estuvimos abrazados besándonos hasta que no sé por qué se separó de mí.

¿Qué pasa?

¿Me dirás?

No...

Entonces tendré que continuar...

No Draco... Sé lo que acabamos de hacer y me gustó... Pero no puede ser. No puede seguir...

¿Por qué?

¡Somos hermanos!

¿Y a mí qué? Será un obstáculo que tendremos que superar algún día.

Pero... No... Prefiero evitarlo...

Me fui a mi cama, me puse el pijama y me acosté. Draco hizo lo mismo.

Buenas noches...

Buenas noches. Dijo sonriendo y apagó la luz.

Cuando estaba quedándome dormida, sentí que alguien entraba a mi cama. Era él. Estaba nerviosa y sabía que no podía pasar más nada entre nosotros dos. ¿Iba a atreverme a sacarlo?.

Me abrazó y acurrucó en sus brazos. Yo me sentía feliz. Me resigne y me di por vencida. Sé que suena tonto, que pareceré débil, pero me sentía muy bien en sus brazos. Era como estar con mi verdadero amor, aunque era mi hermano...

Después de algunos problemas más, el año escolar transcurrió con calma.

Harry y yo nos hicimos amigos después de algunas caminatas cerca del bosque y de algunas tareas que le tenía que prestar constantemente... Era un vago, pero eso no le quitaba lo divertido y buen amigo que era.


	5. El bosque prohibido

**Capítulo 5: El bosque prohibido**

El anteúltimo día de clases, con Harry fuimos al bosque prohibido. ¿Para qué? No lo sé aún... Solo sé que nos metimos en problemas... Nada raro en nosotros dos.

Harry, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Mmmh. No tengo idea... Metámonos en problemas. Me guiñó el ojo.

Dios mío, no. Van a terminar expulsándonos. Y no pueden expulsarme de este colegio porque tendría que irme a un colegio muggle.

¿Acaso nunca fuiste a uno?

Sí, pero no me gustan.

Oooh... Perdón, cierto que estoy hablando con la señorita perfecta.

¡Ya cállate!. Le sonreí.

Caminamos durante algún rato por el bosque hasta que tropezamos con unas enormes arañas y tuvimos que correr.

Querían usarnos de cena.

Ouch... Esto es... Lo que no me gusta... De este... Bosque. Dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada mientras seguíamos corriendo.

¡Esto es tu culpa! Dije sin aliento, cayendo al suelo.

¿Estás bien?

Sí, pero necesito descansar. Hemos corrido mucho y ya no nos persiguen... Vi que estaba mirando hacia atrás con terror.

¡Vamos!

Me tomó de la mano y corrimos nuevamente... Hasta que caímos en un poso enorme que nos llevó hasta un lugar subterráneo.

¿Qué es esto Harry? Tengo miedo...

No te preocupes.. Conmigo estarás a salvo.

Lo dudo mucho. Ya casi nos asesinan unas arañas mutantes. Le dije con cara de "sabes que tengo razón".

Bueno fue un accidente. Solo quédate detrás de mí y estarás bien.

De acuerdo... Pero... Me tapó la boca.

Sh... Escucha. Susurró.

Se escuchaban unas voces de fondo. Una era cruel y fría, la otra parecía de alguien que estaba completamente asustado, y luego se escuchaba como que alguien estaba con la boca tapada. Caminamos con cuidado, sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido hasta llegar a la entrada de la habitación de donde provenían las voces. Espiamos por un pequeño agujero que había en la pared.

Había un hombre amarrado a un sillón con la boca encintada, una cosa horrible sin nariz en otro y por último, había uno sentado en el suelo sangrando, escuchando a la cosa esa que había en el otro sillón.

Ahora colagusano, ve a la habitación contigua, tenemos visitas. Miró hacia el lugar en donde Harry y yo estábamos.

¡Vámonos!. Dijo Harry, comenzando a correr.

Espera...

Me paré y apenas comencé a correr tropecé con algo que había en el suelo. Me di vuelta y el tal "colagusano" estaba mirándome con malicia mientras sostenía en las manos un palo con el que me golpeó la cabeza y quedé inconsciente.

Harry escuchó el golpe y se quedó parado en un lugar mirando la escena.

Tengo que idear un plan. Se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuando desperté del golpe, sentí adolorida la cabeza y ahora por si fuera poco, noté también que tenía cortes en los brazos y uno en la cara (supe de éste último porque me dolía muchísimo.)

Estaba amarrada a un sillón y tenía en la boca un pañuelo que no me permitía hablar.

Así que por fin despertó la pequeña, eh. Dijo la cosa fea, mirándome con desprecio.

Ha de ser la novia de Potter o algo por el estilo...

Mmmh.

¿Quieres algo niña?. Dijo colagusano.

¡Mmmh.!

¿La dejo hablar señor?

Si quieres... Aunque tendremos que escuchar la misma estupidez de siempre.

Bien. Me quitó el pañuelo de la boca.

Gracias... Dije con rencor.

Así que... ¿Qué relación tienes con Potter, niña?

En primer lugar, dígame srita. Malfoy, y en segundo, Harry y yo sólo somos amigos.

Colagusano... Ella ha dicho... ¿Malfoy?

Sí mi señor. Es una Malfoy...

¿Algún problema con mi familia?

¿Potter la quiere mucho a usted, señorita Malfoy? Dijo la cosa fea.

Sí, es mi mejor amigo...

Colagusano, mátala.

¿¡Qué!?. Grité como loca.

Como usted ordene señor...

Traté de liberarme de las cuerdas que me amarraban, pero si lo hacía, me lastimaría aún más. Colagusano se me acercaba peligrosamente con la varita en alto...

Harry estaba escondido tras una puerta. Salió corriendo del lugar. ¡Qué maricón! Pensé yo.

Mientras tanto afuera...

Harry corría con rapidez hacia el castillo. Cuando entró fue directo a buscar a Ron y a Hermione.

Luego, buscó rápidamente a Draco, hasta que tropezó con él y cayeron ambos al suelo.

¡Ten más cuidado Potter!... Se levantó y se sacudió. – Por cierto, ¿Dónde está mi hermana? Salió contigo la última vez que la vi.

Por eso te busco Malfoy, está en peligro, Voldemort la asesinará.

¿¡Qué!? ¿En qué diablos la has metido Potter?. Lo golpeó.

¿Por qué diablos crees que vengo a buscarte Malfoy? ¡Necesito de tu ayuda!

Es verdad Draco... Silvana corre peligro y Harry necesita tu ayuda para salvarla.

Bien. Vámonos, ahora.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hasta la guarida donde estaban Voldemort, Colagusano, el otro hombre y yo.

Al llegar, Draco entró.

¡¿Qué le han hecho a mi hermana?!. Dijo exaltado, mientras todos lo miraban. Yo, estaba desmayada.

Oh, Draco Malfoy... El heredero de Slytherin. ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?. Dijo Voldemort.

Vengo por mi hermana y no me iré sin ella. Dijo con la varita en alto, amenazante.

Pero nosotros queremos a Potter, tu hermana no nos interesa. Además, has llegado tarde, ya está muerta. ¿Verdad, colagusano?

Sí mi señor.

¡NO!. A Draco le salieron algunas lágrimas que se las sacó rápidamente y apuntó a Voldemort.

¿Qué? ¿Crees poder hacerme algo? ¿Acaso no sabes que no puedes hacerme daño, niñito?.

¿A no? ¡Avada Kedabra!

Jajajaja. No me haces nada. ¿No ves que soy inmortal? ¡Niño estúpido! Te mataría de no ser porque eres hijo de uno de mis más fieles mortífagos.

¿Qué diablos...?

Así es Draco. ¿O es que tu padre nunca te habló de mí?

Draco estaba callado. No sabía que decir.

Pues sí, él es uno de mis mortífagos, y está aquí conmigo.

De las sombras salió Lucius.

¿Pa... Papá...?

Sí hijo.

¿¡Cómo pudiste dejar que la mataran?!

¿Y qué? Después de todo Draco... Se acercó a Draco y le puso la mano en el hombro. – Ella no es tu hermana. Es tu prima...

¿Qué...?. Draco estaba llorando...

Ni siquiera es de la familia... Tiene el mismo apellido... Pero no es de la familia, ya que Narcisa era adoptada...

¡¿Cómo pudiste mentirme tan descaradamente?!

¿Y por qué no hacerlo? ¿O acaso vas a decirme que querías a esa estúpida niña sangre sucia?

¡Claro que sí! ¡La amo! ¡Y tú dejaste que la mataran maldito infeliz!. Lucius lo golpeó y Draco cayó al suelo.

No permitiré que me hables así. Además, no puedes enamorarte de NADIE Draco. ¡Se te está prohibido!

¿Por qué? El que tú no tengas sentimientos no significa que yo tampoco. ¡LA AMO!

¡Eres un Malfoy! No puedes amar a nadie... Y en caso de que en verdad estés enamorado, tendré que matarte.

¡Haslo! ¡No me importa vivir si no está ella viva!

Lucius lo apuntó con la varita y Harry salió y el hechizo fue a caer directamente a él.

¡Crucius!

Harry se retorcía del dolor en el suelo. Draco lo miró inpresionado, tomó su varita rápidamente y apuntó al padre.

¡Déjalo!

¿Ahora te interesa Potter? Vas de mal en peor Draco... Me has decepcionado...

Ron estaba comiéndose las uñas de la intriga.

¿Pop corn?. Dijo de repente Colagusano.

¡Síiiiiiiiii! Está mejor que una película. Dijo Ron comenzando a comer pop corn.

¡Ron!. Hermione lo tomó de la mano, golpeó a colagusano dejándolo en el suelo y entraron a la sala.

Otros niños más, por ¡Mí!. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una guardería?. Dijo Voldemort.

Hermione logró hacer un hechizo que convirtió a Voldemort en un animal y lo metió en un frasco.

¡Avada kedabra!. Dijo Draco apuntando al padre. Éste lo esquivó con suerte.

¡Niño malcriado, ahora verás!

Harry se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Ron y fue a verme.

¿Silvana? ¿Silvana?... ¡Despierta!. Me tiró algo de agua en la cara y con eso desperté.

¿Silvana?. Dijo Draco distrayéndose. Lucius le apuntó con la varita... El hechizo mortal... Draco cayó al suelo.

¡DRACO!. Grité. – Ron, ¡DESÁTAME!.

Ron cortó las sogas y me liberé. Fui hasta donde estaba Draco. Estaba frío... Sus ojos habían perdido su brillo... Comencé a llorar y miré con odio a Lucius.

Maldito desgraciado... ¡Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a tu propio hijo!...

No es mi problema. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Draco... Susurré. Hermione se acercó a mí con una rata en un frasco.

Silvana...

Déjame sola...

No... Escucha... Nuestro pequeño amigo aquí en el frasco me dijo cómo revivirlo. Lo obligué.

¿Cómo? ¡Díme!

Tienes que encontrar agua pura... Agua santificada.

¿Y de dónde diablos saco eso?

No lo sé...

Unas lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas pensando que ya no podría hacer nada... Creí que mi mundo entero se derrumbaba, pero... Draco comenzó a toser. ¿Qué sucedía? ¡Y a mí que diablos me importaba! ¡Estaba vivo!.

¡Draco!. Lo abracé.

Él hizo lo mismo. Ron, Harry y Hermione estaban sorprendidos. ¿Cómo podía ser...? Nadie había sobrevivido a ese hechizo exepto Harry, y por su madre... No quería pensar. Solo el sentir a Draco rodeándome con sus brazos me hacía sentir feliz. En ese momento lo único que pensé fue... Que era la persona más afortunada del mundo...

Todos volvimos al castillo y fuimos a la oficina del director.

Gracias a Hermione Slyhterin y Gryffindor ganaron 100 puntos cada una de las casas, por atrapar a Voldemort.

Dumbledore llamó a Azkaban y ordenó que atraparan a Lucius Malfoy, y dieron aviso de que también teníamos a Colagusano, el principal secuaz de Voldemort.

Harry, Draco y yo fuimos llevados a la enfermería, donde nos limpiaron y curaron las heridas.

Al día siguiente, en el banquete de fin de curso fuimos nombrados los cinco. Gryffindor ganó la copa de las casas, Slytherin quedó en el segundo puesto, seguidas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Cuando entre al tren, fui a un vagon en el que no había nadie. Rato después aparecieron Ron, Harry, Hermione y Draco. ¿Qué hacía Draco con ellos tres...?

Chicos...

¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?... Preguntó timidamente Ron.

Sí, claro. Les sonreí.

Pasaron los cuatro y acomodaron sus cosas.

Draco se sentó junto a mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

¿Estás cansado?...

Sí, un poco...

Duerme un rato...

No puedo dormir, no después de todo lo que sucedió ayer.

Draco... ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que tu padre ya no está?

Sí esta...

Lo sé, pero... Él intentó matarte.

¿Crees que iré a su casa y voy a pretender que nada sucedió?. Ya tengo algo planeado. Me dijo maliciosamente.

Eres terrible...

Lo sé, gracias.

Se acostó a lo largo del asiento, apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas y se durmió.

Al llegar a la estación, ví a mi madre. Miré a Draco... Sí... Definitivamente ambos éramos iguales a ella... (N/A: ella no sabía que en realidad Draco y ella no eran hermanos.)

Desperté a Draco y bajamos con nuestras cosas. Cuando vi a mi mamá, corrí a abrazarla. Draco nos miró y se quedó parado donde estaba.

¿Quién es él, hija?.

¿Cómo que quién es?... Le dije horrorizada.

Soy... Draco... Draco Malfoy. Le dijo, estirando su mano en forma de saludo.

Oh. Mucho gusto Draco. Supongo que se han hecho muy buenos amigos, ¿Verdad?. Sonrió.

Mamá... Draco y yo somos hermanos. Le dije furiosa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan...? ¡Arg!

¿Hermanos?. Se rió. – Cariño tu no tienes más hermanos que James y Ashlee.

Pero mamá... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan sínica?...

No, espera Silvana. Dijo Draco. – Tenemos que hablar.

¿Qué sucede Silvana?

Espera...

Draco y yo nos alejamos de mi madre. Cuando terminó de contarme todo, lo abracé y me puse a gritar como una loca.

Tranquilizate. Dijo él sonriendo.

¡No puedo!... Es tan... Estoy tan feliz. Le dije. Lo miré, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé. Luego lo abracé nuevamente.

Jajaja. Él también estaba feliz.

Volvimos junto a mamá.

Mamá... Disculpame... No quise tratarte así... Es que hubo un pequeño problema con Lucius, el padre de Draco en mi colegio y...

¿Lucius?. Dijo mi madre con miedo.

Sí. ¿Por qué?...

Él es mi hermanastro...

Sí, lo sabemos. Dijo Draco.

¿Está aquí?... Debemos irnos Silvana...

No esta aquí. ¿Qué pasa mamá?.

Luego te lo digo...

Mamá, ¿Puede Draco quedarse en nuestra casa durante las vacaciones?

Claro que sí. ¿Tu madre sabe, Draco?.

Ehm... Sí... Me dijo que no había problema.

De acuerdo...

Nos fuimos los tres a casa...


	6. El escape

**Capítulo 6: El escape...**

Al llegar a casa, dejé todas mis cosas en mi cuarto y me tiré en mi cama. Estaba cansada, había sido un viaje un poco largo y el día anterior no había sigo del todo muy lindo que digamos.

La empleada instaló a Draco en uno de los cuartos de invitados y luego de ordenar sus cosas, fue a mi cuarto.

- ¿Estás cansada?

- Sí... Un poco... Además me duelen los cortes que tengo en los brazos por lo sucedido ayer en el bosque prohibido...

- ¿Cortes?...

- Sí. ¿No viste cuando estábamos en la enfermería del colegio?

- No... Muéstrame.

Me quité la camperita de buzo que tenía puesta y le mostre la parte del antebrazo. Tenía varios cortes profundos en ambos brazos. ¿Por qué?... No lo sé, quizás colagusano no se atrevió a matarme como se lo ordenó su amo y por eso decidió hacerme eso para que sangrara pero no muriera... Después de todo, no se había portado tan mal conmigo, aunque me dolían los cortes, porque eran bastante profundos.

- ¿Quién rayos te hizo eso?. Preguntó furioso.

- No importa Draco... Por lo menos no me mataron...

- Es cierto... Acarició suavemente mi rostro. – Debo estar agradecido eternamente por eso... Me besó.

En ese momento mi madre entró a la habitación y puso el grito en el cielo.

- ¡Chicos¿Qué hacen?. Dijo exaltada.

Nosotros nos separamos instantáneamente y la miramos. Que vergüenza... Pensé yo.

- ¿Acaso no tienen respeto por su familia?

- ¿Familia? No somos hermanos ni nada por el estilo...

- Pero pudieron haber sido...

- ¿Qué quieres decir, mamá?

- En la estación... Yo me puse nerviosa y tenía miedo cuando ustedes nombraron a Lucius¿Verdad?. Nosotros respondimos moviendo afimativamente la cabeza. – Bien... Eso es porque... La mirada de mi mamá reflejaba angustia y parecía estar situada en un momento en el pasado, cuando vivía con Lucius o algo por el estilo. – Él... Lucius... Me... Le costó decirlo, pero al fin pudo. – Violo...

- Mamá...

- Así es... Y como siempre me amenazaba... No pude decirle nunca nada de esto a nadie... Las únicas personas que lo saben son mi mejor amiga... Y ustedes dos...

- Mamá¿Acaso yo?...

- Sí... La última vez que dejé que ese maldito bastardo me tocara fue cuando tenía 17 años... Y me quedé embarazada.

- ¿Y qué con él?. Dijo Draco.

- ¿Él?... Huyó... No quería hacerse cargo del producto de sus actos.

- Así que... Yo... Soy su hija...

- Sí, así es... Ustedes son hermanastros...

Draco y yo estábamos sorprendidos... Después de todas las mentiras que Lucius nos había dicho, una sola resultaba cierta, que Draco y yo sí eramos hermanos, pero no mellizos ni gemelos...

- Entonces Draco... Nosotros dos...

- Sí, lo sé.

- ¿Qué pasa chicos?

- Mamá... Draco y yo estamos enamorados... Pero somos hermanos...

- Oh dios... Silvana... Me abrazó y secó mis lágrimas. – Si se aman, no importa nada más... ¿Está bien?... Además... Hermanos verdaderos son los que tienen la misma madre... Pero ustedes son medio hermanos, así que¿Qué importa lo que los demás digan? Si quieren estar juntos, tienen mi aprobacion, y que nada más les interese.

- Mamá... La miré sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo contenta.

En ese momento escuchamos ruidos de vidrio abajo. Los tres bajamos corriendo y nos quedamos a mitad de la escalera al ver a Lucius allí, mirándonos con odio.

- ¡Draco¿Qué haces aquí?. Dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

- Papá... Yo... Draco estaba asustado, tomé su mano.

- Lucius¿Qué haces aquí?. Dijo mi madre, desafiante.

- Vengo por el patético hijo que tengo.

- Él no irá a ningún lugar.

- ¿A no? No me importaría matarte con tal de llevarme a mi hijo.

- Chicos, salgan de aquí.

- Pero mamá...

- ¡Váyanse!

Draco y yo fuimos a mi cuarto. Cerramos con llave, pusimos varias cosas frente a la puerta así Lucius tardaría más en entrar. En una mochila pusimos rápidamente algo de ropa de él y mía y nos tiramos por la ventana. En ese momento pasaba un camión lleno de paja, donde caímos y quedamos sepultados en una montaña de paja seca y olorosa. Salimos de ahí y nos acomodamos. Al rato, sentimos que alguien decía que estábamos saliendo del estado. Draco y yo nos miramos y empezamos a reirnos. ¡Estábamos libres! No por mucho, pero algo es algo... Luego nos miramos preocupados... ¿Saliendo del estado? Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. ¡Rayos! Esto no podía ser muy bueno...

- ¿Conoces a alguien en este estado?

- Ja-ja. Acavo de llegar de Francia. No conozco ni siquiera el nombre del lugar al que vamos.

- Mmmh. Genial... Estamos perdidos. Dijo Draco.

- ¿Tú no conoces a nadie?

- Amigos de mi padre... Pero si vamos a ver a alguno, de seguro le dirán... No podemos hacer nada.

- Ouch, en que nos metimos... Puse mis manos en la cara preocupada pensando que haríamos.

- No tenemos amigos... No tenemos hogar... Ni dinero... Estamos practicamente como vagabundos.

- Corrección. Dinero sí tenemos.

- ¿Qué?

Saque de mi mochila un enorme frasco lleno de dinero.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?. Dijo sorprendido.

- ¿Acaso no me viste cuando lo saqué de mi armario?

- Creí que solo sacabas ropa... ¡Eres genial!

- Lo sé... No hace falta que me lo digas.

- Ohhh, vamos engreída. Me tiro por todo el cabello paja seca.

- ¡Iugh Draco¡Qué asco!. Dije quitándome esa porquería del cabello.

Nos pusimos a jugar, cuando sentimos que el camión se detubo. Escuchamos las puertas y unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más. Nos miramos aterrorizados.

Abrieron las puertas del camión y vimos a dos hombres grandes que nos miraban con sorpresa y algo de horror.

- Niños... ¿Qué hacen allí?

- Ehm. Nosotros... Dije nerviosa. – Señor... Nosotros dos escapamos de mi casa en Londres... Y cuando nos tiramos por la ventana pasaba su camión y caimos dentro... No dijimos nada porque queríamos alejarnos de casa... Disculpe si le molestó que no avisáramos nada...

- ¿Escapar¿Saben que si alguien los vé aquí y hace la denuncia me meterán en problemas a mí?

- Sí... Lo sentimos...

- ¿Y por qué escapaban de su casa?

- Porque el padre de él. Señalé a Draco. – Entró a mi casa buscándolo para llevarselo a la fuerza... Mi madre lo detubo para que nosotros escapáramos... Draco no quiere volver con su padre porque él lo golpea.

- Ya veo... Bien... Deberán bajarse ahora.

- Está bien. ¿No dará aviso a las autoridades, verdad?

- Claro que no. Pueden estar tranquilos por eso...

- Gracias. Hasta luego.

- Adiós.

Draco y yo nos bajamos y nos fuimos del lugar.

Tras algunas horas de vagar, buscamos un hotel donde quedarnos ese día.  
Al llegar, ambos nos acostamos y dormimos un buen rato. Algunas horas más tarde me desperté y fui a bañarme. A mitad del baño, sentí que me tomaban por la cintura... Era Draco que había entrado a la bañadera conmigo... ¡TOTALMENTE DESNUDO!

Me tomó por la cintura, me giró hacia él y nos besamos. Luego empezó a bajar por mi cuello, besándolo con ternura, y siguió hasta el ombligo. Volvió a subir, me besó una vez más, me tomó nuevamente por la cintura y me puso contra la pared resbaladiza de la bañadera. Comenzó a entrar en mí. Sentí algo de dolor al principio, pero luego me tranquilicé y todo salió bien. Me besaba dulcemente en los labios mientras hacíamos el amor. Me sentía tan bien... Era como estar en el mismísimo paraíso. Era... Espectacular... Draco sabía lo que hacía, y lo hacía muy bien y sin violencia ni nada parecido... Hasta me pareció romántico. Los dos solos en la bañadera mientras el agua tibia caía y se oía como si fuera lluvia, él, yo... Ambos eramos uno si estábamos unidos... Era sensacional.

Después de algunos minutos, sentí un placer exquisito, y Draco y yo acabamos al mismo tiempo, con un pequeño gemido de parte de ambos, como si lo que estabamos haciendo fuera algo prohibido, algo que no estaba bien, y que podían descubrirnos.

Terminamos de bañarnos juntos, y luego cuando ya nos habíamos puesto los pijamas nos acostamos y miramos TV hasta quedarnos dormidos.

Esa noche, tube un horrible sueño. Soñé que estaba en mi casa con Draco, y que llegaba Lucius y mataba a mi madre, y luego se llevaba a la fuerza a Draco y me quedaba yo sola, allí, abandonada. Soñé que Lucius mataba a Draco también, porque éste se resistía a irse con él. A mitad de la noche me desperté exaltada, llorando. Draco también se despertó y me preguntó preocupado que pasaba, si estaba bien. Le dije que sí, que no se preocupara. Me besó, y nos dormimos nuevamente, abrazados. Después de eso, no volví a tener otra pesadilla en toda la noche, ya que me sentía protegida.

* * *

Hola!! que tal? Espero q bien ...

Bueno... Para las chicas q opinaron que debería volver a escribir el fic, o hacerle algunos cambios o ponerle guiones, ahí tienen.  
Les digo... Acepto sus comentarios y sugerencias, pero no voy a volver a escribirlo. Va a sonar algo... Mmmh... Infantil de mi parte, pero es que a mí me gusta cómo está mi FF... Y no quiero cambiarlo, me daría pena.  
Otra cosa... Querían guiones, ahí los tienen ). No aparecían en los otros capítulos porque la página los borra... No sé que le pasa ¬¬... Por otro lado, las que querían que las acciones estubieran entre guiones también, al final de cada conversación, hay un , que indica que hay una acción. ¿Okis?...

Bueno, espero que les agrade más el FF ahora que hice unos pequeñísimos arreglos respecto de la puntuación...

Besos!! Y dejen reviews ¬-¬...

PD: Estos cambios se aplicarán en los demás capítulos de todos mis fics.

Sil-Felton


	7. Un cadáver, dos personas Un problema!

**Capítulo 7: Un cadaver, dos personas... Un problema**

Tras algunos días de estar en ese hotel con Draco, decidimos volver, de seguro ya todo se había calmado.

Pagamos el hotel y fuimos a la estacion de omnibus. Desde allí nos tomamos uno y regresamos a Londres.

Al llegar allí, fuimos hasta mi casa. Cuando llegamos, todo se veía muy tranquilo, pero cuando entramos...

- ¡Mamá!. Grité histérica al ver el cuerpo de mi madre en el suelo lleno de sangre. Corrí hasta donde ella estaba y me arrodille a su lado. – Mamá... mamá... despierta... Dije mientras la tomaba en mis brazos. – Mamá, no puedes dejarme sola. Comenzaban a salir lágrimas de mis ojos.

- Silvana... Dijo Draco poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Draco llama una ambulancia.

- Bien...

Tomó el teléfono y marcó. Diez minutos después la ambulancia estaba allí. Se la llevaron. La casa era un desastre. Todos los adornos, cuadros, muebles y papeles que había en la casa estaban tirados en la parte del living. Las paredes y los muebles estaban manchados con sangre, al igual que la alfombra y otras cosas. Yo me quedé allí arrodillada adonde había estado mi madre agonizante. ¿Quién haría eso?... Qué pregunta tan estúpida. Estaba segura que había sido Lucius Malfoy. Iba a matarlo... ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso a su propia hermana? Bueno, otra pregunta estúpida. Si había intentado matar a Draco, era obvio que estaba dispuesto a matar a quienfuera que se le cruzara en el camino. Pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos... Meterse con mi madre, que no le había hecho nada, era el colmo, cuando lo atrapara iba a matarlo, pero con lentitud y haciéndolo sufrir... Sí. Definitivamente. Le iba a demostrar que nadie se iba a meter con mi familia, y menos él, un maldito cerdo sediento de poder que solo estaba lleno de mierda por dentro.

Me bañe, luego Draco y yo limpiamos y ordenamos todo y fuimos al hospital. Esa noche, dormimos allí.  
La mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, ví a Draco hablando con el doctor que atendía a mi madre. Me pare y fui hacia ellos. Había terminado su conversación.

- Buenos días doctor. ¿Cómo está mi madre?. Miró con complicidad a Draco, me saludó y se alejó.

- Silvana ella...

- ¿Está mejor?. Pregunté sonriente.

- Silvana... Draco me miró a los ojos y me tomó por los hombros. – Ella... Murió hace unas horas...

- ¿Qué?... Dime... Que solo es... Una broma... Por favor... Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abracé con fuerza. – Por favor, díme que no es cierto. Me aferré a él, que también me abrazó.

- Lamento decirte que es la verdad... Pero... Piensa, que ahora está en un lugar mejor... Acarició mi cabeza y beso mi frente.

- ¡No¡No puede ser cierto! Sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo. No tube la fuerza suficiente y caí al suelo de rodillas. Draco seguía abrazandome, se arrodilló a mi lado.

- Levántate.

- No... Puedo. Respondí entre llantos.

- Vamos Silvana... Me ayudó a levantarme y nos fuimos de allí.

Al llegar a la casa, no hice más que ir y encerrarme en mi habitación a llorar. Después de un rato, Draco entró y se sentó junto a mí.  
Acarició mi rostro y seco mis lágrimas.

- Todo va a estar bien... Ella está en un lugar mejor ahora Silvana...

- Draco... Tú no entiendes... Ella era mi única familia... Ahora me eh quedado completamente sola...

- Me tienes a mí. Sabes que no voy a dejarte por nada en el mundo. Se acostó junto a mí y me abrazó.

- Lo sé... Pero ella era mi familia... Tú eres solo mi novio. Ya... No tengo más familia... Si tú te fueras de mi lado por algún modo, me quedaría sola...

- Mírame. Tomó con suavidad de mi mentón y me giró hacia él. – Ya te dije que nunca te dejaré, y puedes confiar en mí. Te doy mi palabra. Me besó.

Me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

Al otro día...

Era el entierro de mi madre. Me vestí de negro y con Draco fuimos. No tenía ganas, pero de todos modos lo hice. Casi todos los amigos de mi madre estaban allí.  
Distraídamente miré hacia atrás, y ví a Lucius detrás de un árbol... Me quedé congelada. Me saludo con la mano y sonrió maliciosamente. Y yo seguía allí parada sin saber qué hacer...

- ¿Silvana¿Estás bien?. Me dijo Draco.

- ... Sí... No te preocupes. No me pasa nada... Ahora vengo...

- Pero...

- Ya vuelvo.

Me dirijí hacia donde lo había visto. Detrás del árbol lo encontré y le dí un puñetazo. Ni se inmutó.

- ¡Maldito desgraciado¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi madre¡No te lo perdonare nunca¡Eres un infeliz!. Comenzaba a llorar.

- ¿Disculpa? Yo no le toqué ni un solo pelo a tu madre. No me ensuciaría las manos. Dijo haciéndose el idiota.

- ¡Y tienes la cara para negarlo¡Te mataré!. Comencé a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, llorando de impotencia y de rabia, hasta que finalmente caí rendida al suelo. Él me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazó.

- Aunque no lo creas... Yo amaba a tu madre... No le haría daño...

- Lucius... No puedo creerte. Dije entre sollozos. – ¡Tú la violabas cuando eran jovenes!

- Pero eso forma parte del pasado, lo hacía cuando bebía con mis amigos y volvía borracho a casa.

- Si, claro... Quise soltarme pero no me dejó.

- Silvana, escuchame. No sé quién hizo esto, pero te juro que no fui yo.

- Y entonces... ¿Por qué me sonreíste tan maliciosamente cuando te vi? No pareces dolido.

- Soy Malfoy, nunca en mi vida he demostrado mis sentimientos... Excepto el día en que Draco nació. Pero me duele lo que le hicieron a tu madre, y te aseguro que te ayudaré a encontrar al desgraciado que lo hizo. Secó mis lágrimas. ¿Podía confiar en él?... ¿O solo sería otra trampa para atrapar a Draco y matarlo por ser "infiel" a los principios de su familia? No me iba a dejar convencer.

- Gracias, pero lo haré yo sola. Dije con frialdad.

Me solté de él y me marché. Al llegar junto a Draco él me preguntó que había pasado, le dije que me había parecido ver a alguien, pero que estaba equivocada. Me abrazó.

Cuando terminó todo, volvimos a casa, donde, desafortunadamente, nos encontramos con unos policias...

- Buenas tardes. Saludé abrazada a Draco. - ¿Sucede algo oficiales?

- Buenas tardes señorita. Sucede que... Su madre ha muerto¿Verdad?

- Sí... Dije desviando la mirada.

- Pues, ni usted ni nadie nos llamó para que investigaramos la escena del crimen, y por lo que veo han limpiado todo muy bien. Esa actitud nos parece sospechosa. Dijo con frialdad.

- ¿Disculpe?. Dije mirándolo a los ojos con notable odio. – Lo último que se me ocurriría sería llamar a un par de policías ineptos para que investigaran la muerte de mi madre, de eso solo me puedo encargar yo, y le aseguro que puedo hacerlo mucho mejor que ustedes y sus malditos departamentos de idiotas incapacitados para hacer cualquier tipo de esfuerzo.

- ¡No le permitiré que me hable así! Intentó golpearme, pero le agarré la mano a tiempo.

- Usted me pone una sola mano ensima y juro que le hago juicio.

- Yo se lo haré por insultar a un superior tanto en edad como en cargo y...

- ¿Y?...

- ¡Por eso!...

- Por favor oficial... Me fijé el nombre en su placa. – Kloster. Sabe que soy hija de una persona que era muy influyente en esta comunidad, o acaso¿ya no recuerda que mi madre logró que sacaran a su padre de su puesto? Y que... Logró clausurar varios sitios públicos que eran un desastre, y que los policias no hacían nada por más que se los rogara el resto del pueblo.

- Maldita zorra. Intentó golpearme nuevamente, pero esta vez fue Draco quien lo detubo.

- ¡No la insulte!. Estaba a punto de sacar su varita, pero lo detube. Lo miré y supo que no debía. Lo soltó.

- Oficial Kloster, lárguese de mi vista. No quiero volver a verlo por aquí, y mucho menos si cree que yo podría haber matado a mi madre con lo mucho que la quería. ¿O es que acaso usted no piensa? Siempre que salíamos ella lo saludaba y luego seguíamos caminando mientras reíamos como las mejores amigas, nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacerle daño a mi madre, así que detenga su cerebro por un momento, y piense bien de lo que está atreviendo a acusarme. Además, por si no está enterado, yo estaba de viaje con mi novio aquí presente. Volví ayer y encontré una casa que no era mi casa, que estaba llena de sangre y mi madre tirada en el suelo agonizando. ¿Cree usted que podría haber hecho algo estando a miles de kilómetros?

- ¿Y usted por qué estaba de viaje?

- ¿Y a usted qué rayos le importa? Tube que viajar porque una amiga mía en el otro estado estaba muy grave por una enfermedad que le agarró hace poco.

- Bien. Le creo... Dijo con un gesto de superioridad.

- Adios. Me despedí, el hizo lo mismo.

Con Draco entramos a la casa y sacamos a todos los policias que habían dentro.

Los días pasaron lento y recalcando el dolor de la muerte de un ser querido, ya que todos los días soñaba con mi madre en diferentes etapas de mi vida, y siempre me despertaba llorando. Draco ya no sabía que más hacer o decirme, lo había intentado todo. Me había dicho muchas cosas por las cuales tendría que aprender a vivir sin mi madre y a pensar que ella estaba en un lugar mejor, pero aún así, yo seguía dolida, y todos los días me acordaba de algo distinto, de momentos felices que habíamos vivido juntas y eso me dolía y me molestaba, porque aunque lo deseara con todo mi corazón, no podía dejar de pensar en nada que estubiera relacionado con ella. Cada recuerdo, cada momento bueno o malo, en todo estaba ella, y ahora, no sabía como iba a hacer para empezar a vivir sin ella. Era casi imposible a mi parecer.

Unas semanas después de haberse marchado por la fuerza, el oficial Kloster volvió. Dijo que tenía evidencia de que no había nadie enfermo de gravedad en el otro estado. Entró por la fuerza a la casa y nos detubo a Draco y a mí. Yo estaba furiosa, Draco, por poco echaba fuego por la boca como un dragon. Aún así, nos dejamos, si llegabamos a resistirnos sería peor.

Luego de dos semanas tras las rejas, por fin se realizó el juicio.

- Puede ponerse de pie la acusada. Dijo el juez, y yo me paré como un resorte. – Pase a testificar, por favor. Dijo con amabilidad. Yo fui a su lado, juré que diría toda la verdad y empezaron con las preguntas.

- ¿Dónde estubo los días del 9 al 20 de agosto, señorita?. Dijo el abogado del oficial, que era quien me había hecho juicio por querer demostrar algo que yo no había hecho.

- Estube en el otro estado. Huí con mi novio porque el padre de él fue a mi casa e intentó llevárselo por la fuerza. Mi madre lo detubo y nos dijo que huyéramos, y fue lo que hicimos.

- Eso, no es lo mismo que usted le dijo al oficial Kloster.

- Sí, lo sé, pero como el ofocial Kloster no me cae bien, y fue muy pedante y acusador conmigo, preferí quedarme callada.

- Mj... Y... ¿Por qué huyeron¿Acaso el padre del señor Malfoy iba a matarlos?. Dijo burlándose.

- Por más que usted se burle y no me crea, Lucius Malfoy, padre de Draco, mi novio, intento matarlo cuando nosotros estábamos en periodo escolar, en el bosque que está en los terrenos de nuestro colegio.

- Y¿Dónde queda ese colegio si se puede saber?

- Queda en... Miré a Draco y me miró con miedo, como rogando que no lo dijera por ningún motivo del mundo. – Queda en un lugar secreto. Se llama Hogwarts, es un colegio para magos y brujas. Le dije, y todos empezaron a reirse, excepto tres parejas.

- ¿Acaso cree que yo voy a tragarme semejante mentira?

- ¡Dice la verdad! Dijo una señora de grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, de cabello ondulado y negro. – Mi hija asiste a ese colegio...

- Cállese señora.

- ¡No¡Ellas dicen la verdad! Dijo un señor ya algo grande, pero bien educado y muy elegante en su forma de vestirse. – Mis nietos van a ese colegio. Yo también soy mago. Dijo el señor enseñando su varita a todos, mientras que los otros se quedaban callados y lo miraban con terror.

Después de dos horas más de juicio, el juez dio la sentencia. Fuimos liberado y pudimos ir a casa. Al salir de la sala, agradecimos a los dos señores y nos fuimos.


	8. La noticia

**Capítulo 8: La "noticia"**

Los meses pasaron y Draco y yo volvimos al colegio después de unas vacaciones que terminaron con tranquilidad.

Al volver, Lucius estaba esperándolo en el colegio... Draco fue llamado a la oficina del director, yo quise entrar con él, pero no me dejaron.

Me quedé afuera de la oficina de Dumbledore, esperando, a ver que pasaría. Dumbledore salió y se sentó a mi lado en el suelo.

- ¿Qué hace aquí afuera señorita Malfoy? Me dijo sonriendo con amabilidad.

- Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore. Estoy esperando a que Draco salga... Está con el padre¿Verdad?

- Sí, así es... Pero no creo que lo que esta pasando te vaya a agradar...

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Draco Malfoy será retirado oficial y permanentemente del colegio... Me dijo apesadumbrado.

- ¿Qué? Está bromeando¿Verdad? Dije preocupada.

- Lamento que no... Lucius ha decidido que estar en este colegio en compañía de alguien en especial, no le hará bien a su hijo, y se lo llevará.

- ¿Y Draco¿Qué dice de todo esto¿Dónde irá¿Terminará sus estudios¿Qué pasará con él?

- Él, por razones obvias. Me miró a través de sus lentes con forma de media luna. – No esta de acuerdo, pero no puede oponerse al padre, Lucius tiene mucho poder, y Draco no puede competir contra él. Se irá por este año a casa de su padre y el año entrante irá al colegio al que asiste Viktor Krum.

- ¿Tan... Lejos? Dije mirando a la nada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me paré. - ¿Y qué pasará con nosotros¿Qué ocurrirá con lo que sentimos? Estaba desesperada.

- Eso... No lo sé Silvana. Tendrás que hablar con él.

- ¿Cuándo? En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Draco salió seguido de Lucius. Éste venía con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, y Draco parecía triste... Dumbledore se paró y me susurró al oído: -"Ya es hora..."-

Miré a Draco y parecía molesto, y un poco angustiado. Caminamos hacia la sala común de Slytherin, me tomó de la mano durante el camino. Estuvimos en silencio mientras yo veía cómo recogía sus cosas. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo... Si tan solo pudiera deshacerme de Lucius... Se acabarían nuestros problemas...

Cuando Draco terminó, fuimos al patio y mientras caminábamos por los terrenos, él fue quien rompió el silencio.

- Me iré...

- Sí, ya lo sé, Dumbledore me explicó todo... Contuve mis lágrimas.

- Papá... Quiere que me vaya... Por ti...

- ¿Por mí¿Yo soy el problema?

- Al parecer para él, sí... Dijo con un dejo de amargura en la voz.

- Dios santo... Draco, no nos pueden hacer esto. ¿Qué pasara con nosotros¿Y con lo que sentimos¿Dejarás que nos separen así como así?. Dije ya sin poder contener ni un segundo más mis lágrimas.

- Silvana... Secó mis lágrimas y me abrazó. Me aferré a él, no quería soltarlo por nada en el mundo, él era lo único que me quedaba y ahora iban a quitármelo también. – Sabes que te amo... Eso no lo cambiará ni mi padre, ni la distancia más larga, ni nada. Lo sabes bien. Nunca cambiarán mis sentimientos por ti.

- Pero Draco, nisiquiera intentaste hacer cambiar de opinión a tu padre... Parece que quisieras alejarte... Miraba al suelo abrazada a él mientras las lágrimas más saladas recorrían mis mejillas.

- ¡No es así! Discutí con mi padre y le di muchas razones por las cuales debía quedarme aquí, pero no quiso escuchar, como siempre... Hasta me golpeó para que me callara. No quiere que me quede y no lo permitirá de ninguna manera mientras él siga vivo. Es lo que me dijo y me lo juró. Dijo que no dejaría que me acercara a ti ni una sola vez más, porque antes de eso, él te mataría si lo llego a intentar.

- Pues creo que eso sería lo mejor, morir... Me quitaron a mi madre, mi padre se fue, mi hermana...

- ¿Hermana?

- Sí... Tengo... Tenía una hermana gemela...

- ¿Qué le sucedió?

- Un día se peleó con mamá y se fue de casa... Nunca más supe de ella... Todos me dejan, todos se van, tú eres lo único que me quedaba, y ahora, te irás también... Te apartan de mi lado...

Ambos quedamos en silencio abrazados. Comenzaba a llover. Draco se quitó su abrigo y me lo puso en los hombros, y continuamos caminando por los terrenos del colegio. Él... Estaba amargado, obviamente, y yo, seguía llorando, pero ahora Draco no lo notaba porque mis lágrimas se mezclaban con la fuerte lluvia que caía.

Junto a la casa de Hagrid, estábamos llendo hacia el bosque, cuando éste salió y nos vio. A Hagrid no le agradaba Draco, pero yo a él sí y él a mí también, así que me invitó a pasar a su casa para refugiarnos de la lluvia, y también invitó a Draco, ya que no iba a dejarlo allí parado debajo de la lluvia. Preparó té y se sentó con nosotros a la mesa.

- ¿Por qué estabas llorando?... Preguntó con preocupación.

- Porque me iré del colegio. Dijo Draco tomando un sorbo de té caliente. Yo estaba mirando hacia la chimenéa, perdida en mis pensamientos.

- ¿Y eso por qué¿Acaso te expulsaron?. Dijo indignado a pesar de que Draco siempre le había hecho la vida imposible.

- No... Mi padre no quiere que esté con ella. Me miró. Yo seguía sin decir palabra alguna.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEÉ¡Tu padre está loco¿Acaso la conoce bien¿Sabe que es la niña más buena que podrás encontrar¿Sabe acaso que están enamorados?!. Gritó enfurecido parándose como un resorte. Yo lo miré.

- Lo sabe todo... Dije en voz baja. – Por eso mismo quiere alejar a Draco de mí, cree que no soy una buena influencia para su hijo...

- ¿Quieren que los ayude?

- ¿Cómo¿Matando a Lucius?. Dije con nostalgia.

- No... Pero podrían escapar... Si quieren... Dijo animado.

- ¿Cómo?. Pregunté feliz por la idea de poder quedarme junto a Draco.

- Pues tengo un hipógrifo ahí atrás que...

- No funcionará. Gracias por la idea Hagrid, pero conoces a mi padre... Me rastreará por el mundo entero hasta encontrarme... Y sería peor aún que todo lo que ya está ocurriendo. Sería capaz de matarnos a ambos.

- Podrían aunque sea intentarlo¿No?.

- Sí, pero será mejor que todo ocurra como tiene que pasar... Ya encontraré yo una manera de poder seguir comunicado con Silvana.

- Draco... Podemos intentarlo... Podemos tratar de huir... ¿Qué podría pasar?

- Ya te lo dije. Mi padre podría matarnos cuando nos encuentre...

- Pero...

- No. Ya está decidido.

- Entonces por lo que veo estás resignado a alejarte de mí. ¿Verdad?. Otra vez volvían a salir las lágrimas sin que se las llamara...

- No es eso, ya sabes que te amo, pero sería peor escapar que aceptar esto.

- ¡Eso es porque tú te vas! Pero yo debo quedarme y conservar recuerdos de todo lo que hemos vivido los dos aquí. Todos los lugares en que estubimos, los lugares donde nos besamos, donde por primera vez me dijiste que me querías... Todo eso seguirá permaneciendo aquí cuando tú te hayas ido, y yo tendré que recorrer esos lugares día tras día sintiendo el dolor de los buenos recuerdos y de no tenerte más a mi lado.

- Yo también conservaré los recuerdos Silvana.

- Sí, pero no estarás en el lugar en el que hiciste muchas cosas conmigo... Me fui corriendo de la casa de Hagrid. Estaba dolida. ¿Cómo podía comportarse con tanta frialdad? Parecía que casi no le importaba irse.

Draco salió corriendo detrás de mí, pero no pudo alcanzarme, ya que su padre me vió entrar llorando desesperada al colegio y detubo a Draco con la excusa de que ya debían irse. Draco se dio media vuelta y se fue sin siquiera intentar despedirse... Ya lo había perdido.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ahm menoo T.T snif snif se suena la nariz Bueno... Este es el capítulo más triste creo... ¿Qué horrible, no?... Separados una vez más... Y bueh... Es lo que hay... Jaja o.O...  
Bueno... Este ya es el anteúltimo capítulo... En el 9 termina todo perooo... ¡¡¡Hay una continuación!!! Sí... Jojo... Se llama... "Loves me not"... Es de cuando ya son grandes, se reencuentran y etc... Ya lo leerán... Muajaja, queden con la intriga ...

Bueno, espero q les haya gustado!  
byesss

Sil-Felton


	9. Tiempo

**Capítulo 9: Tiempo...**

Después de la última vez que ví a Draco, solo recibí unas pocas cartas de él... Nunca respondí ninguna, y entonces dejó de enviarlas.

El tiempo pasó, Hermione, Ron, Harry y yo terminamos nuestros estudios en Hogwarts y nos graduamos.

Durante ese tiempo, tube varios novios, pero aún así no lograba olvidar a Draco... Seguía enamorada de él, y siempre me preguntaba lo mismo¿Él todavía me recordaría?... Era una pregunta sin respuesta como muchas de las que uno suele hacerse... Sabía que nunca obtendría la respuesta, pues si aún no lo había visto, dudaba mucho ya que volveríamos a cruzarnos alguna vez...

En las vacaciones de verano, después de terminar nuestros estudios, Hermione y yo solíamos juntarnos a charlar, para ir a la playa o tan solo a escuchar música, éramos las mejores amigas. Un día en el que estábamos muy aburridas, hicimos planes para la noche y llamamos a los chicos a ver si querían salir. Ellos, animados, dijeron que sí, ya que hacía más de un mes que no nos veíamos.

Entusiasmadas, comenzamos a arreglarnos desde temprano. Nos bañamos, escogimos la ropa, los zapatos y nos peinamos. Luego nos pusimos algo de maquillaje y dos minutos más tarde los chicos pasaron a buscarnos.

Fuimos a tomar algo, paseamos por la ciudad, por los kilómetros, y después de la media noche entramos a un boliche (disco, discoteca, etc.)

Bailamos y bailamos, hasta que pasadas unas tres horas, Hermione y yo fuimos al baño a "retocarnos" el maquillaje y los chicos fueron a comprar algo para tomar.

Cuando nos reunímos nuevamente, Herm y yo nos encontramos con que los chicos habían comprado unas bebidas algo fuertes... Con bastante alcohol.

- ¿No pueden cambiarlo?. Dijo Herm.

- No, espera. Dije... – Hermione... ¡Divirtámonos! Por una noche tomemos algo así¿Qué puede hacernos?

- No lo sé... Nunca he tomado nada con alcohol...

- Bueno, es hora de provarlo. Le dije entusiasmada. - ¡Fondo blanco!

- De acuerdo. Dijo sonriente.

- ¡Eso es chicas! Dijo Harry, exaltado.

- ¡Fondo, fondo! Dijo Ron cuando Hermione y yo empezamos a tomar sin respiro.

- Señoras y señores, la ganadora de esta ronda es¡Silvana! Dijo Harry, divertido, haciéndose el presentador de algún programa.

- Jajaja. Esto sabe horrible¿Qué diablos tenía?. Pregunté.

- Mmmh... No lo sé... Algo de wisky, ron, gancia... Y algo más... No sé... ¿Estaba bien?

- ¡Bien fuerte! Dije.

- Estaba delicioso. Dijo Hermione al terminar con el suyo. - ¿Me das la revancha?

- ¡Oh¿Quieres revancha? Dije con altitud. – No te esfuerces Herm, tengo años en esto.

- Ya lo veremos.

Hermione y yo estubimos casi dos horas enteras tomando sin parar. Terminábamos una y empezábamos otra. Tomamos cerveza, ron, wisky, speed (energizante para poder seguir con la juerga), gancia, vodka, en fin, de todo lo que se puedan imaginar.

Al final de la "revancha" no podíamos parar de reir, estábamos borrachas. Los chicos nos miraban con preocupación. Nosotras nos levantamos y como pudimos, fuimos al baño. Allí nos mojamos un poco la cara con agua fria y volvimos a la pista.

Habíamos perdido a los chicos, no teníamos ni la menor idea de dónde estaban.

- ¿Seguimos buscandolos?...

- ¡No! Hagamos travesuras. Le dije con picardía.

- Está bien. Sonrió y fuimos a la pista central del boliche.

Bailamos... Y nos besamos, con muchos chicos. Era muy divertido, hasta que... Me encontre bailando con un chico que era idéntico a Draco...

Sentí que alguien me tomaba fuerte por el brazo y me arrastraba. – "¡Ya vengo!" – Le dije.

Hermione me alejó de allí y me preguntó si estaba bien.

- ¿Bien¡Claro que estoy bien¿Por qué lo dices?

- Silvana... Ese chico... ¿No era Draco?

- ¿Qué Draco?

- Malfoy.

- Mmmh... No sé que me estás hablando... Pero no importa. Volveré allí con ese bombon. Le dije y me alejé de ella.

Al volver a la pista, me encontré otra vez con aquel chico. Yo me preguntaba una y otra vez quien diablos era ese tal Draco del que Hermione me había hablado... Pero... ¿Y eso a mí qué me importaba¡Iba a disfrutar mi noche!

Seguí bailando con él... De un momento a otro, pusieron un tema lento y me abrazó para bailarlo. Ahora sí pasaba algo raro, sentía que algo de ese abrazo lo había vivido antes, pero... ¿Qué era esa sensación tan extraña¿Por qué me sentía tan bien con un extraño? Osea... Sentía algo familiar en ese abrazo, y no sabía de qué o de dónde venía.

Hermione fue a buscar a los chicos hasta que se tropezó con Ron y él la llevó a donde estaba Harry.

- ¿Y Silvana?. Dijo Harry desesperado.

- Con...

- ¿Con?

- Malfoy...

- ¡Me lo temía¡Lo sabía! Maldito infeliz... Voy a matarlo...

- No, no. Él no la buscó. Silvana fue y lo invitó a bailar, pero es que no sabe lo que está haciendo... Está totalmente ida, no sabe con quién está, no recuerda ni quién es Malfoy. Se lo nombre y me dijo que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

- Hay que ir a buscarla... Dijo Ron.

Los tres empezaron a buscarme por todo el lugar. Cuando ya habían recorrido todo, fueron a la entrada, en la parte superior del boliche, y preguntó si no me habían visto. Uno de los "gorilas" de la entrada le dijo que sí, que acavaba de irme con un chico alto, rubio, de ojos grises.

- ¡Ya es tarde!

- No... Vayamos a su casa...

- ¿Y si Draco la lleva a donde él vive?

- Entonces iremos a la estación de policía. ¡Vamos!

Buscaron sus abrigos, se subieron al auto de Harry y se marcharon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Buenooo... Final abierto (demasiado)... Por eso mismo pueden empezar a leer "Loves me not".. Es la continuación y ahí van a saber bien qué pasó )..

Byeee!

Sil-Felton


End file.
